Small, lightweight, removable and rewritable storage devices are becoming more popular. These devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) “keychain drives,” USB flash drives, memory sticks, or flash memory cards offer advantages over floppy disks. They are smaller, faster, more reliable, and more durable than floppy disks. Their reliability and durability is typically a result of the fact that these drives have no moving parts.
To access or store data on a flash drive, the drive must be connected to a computer. Typically, this is done by plugging the device into a port built into the computer. These flash drives, like other plug-in devices, often can be connected and disconnected from the computer without opening the computer's enclosure. Once connected, the computer can then communicate with the flash drive using a mass storage standard. These standards are supported by many modern operating systems such as Windows and Linux. The plug-in connection may also supply power to the flash drive.
The Universal Serial Bus is defined in the Universal Serial Bus Specification, revision 1.1 and Universal Serial Bus Specification, revision 2.0 which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. These documents are available from the USB Implementers Forum web page at www.usb.org.